Patent Document 1 describes an excrement treatment material for animals that is a type of water absorbing material. In the excrement treatment material, waste wall paper (vinyl chloride wallpaper) that is constituted by bonding a paper sheet to a vinyl chloride sheet is employed as a raw material.